This invention relates generally to grips for powered tools and, more particularly, to an interchangeable handle grip assembly and a conversion kit for interchanging the palm grip of a pneumatic power tool to create an extended grip for enhanced control.
Currently, certain pneumatic operated tools having a grinding, buffing, polishing, or sanding wheel utilize a movable platen on which is secured a sheet of suitable material for the operation to be performed. The platen is below a main housing portion of the tool which contains a motor coupled to the platen for effecting movement thereof. A main handle portion is typically provided that, in the case of a pneumatic tool such as a palm sander, is configured for single-handed use by fitting the palm of a user. The smaller sizes of these palm-fitting tools are particularly advantageous for operations in confined or otherwise limited working spaces. Exemplary pneumatic tools in this regard are the Models IR 351, 354, 355 and 359 air-driven orbital sanders available from Ingersoll-Rand Company, Woodcliff Lake, N.J.
For operations requiring added gripping area, long-handled pneumatic tools are also available with an exemplary tool in this regard being the Model IR 352 long-handled grip air orbital sander also available from Ingersoll-Rand Company, Woodcliff Lake, N.J. The added gripping areas of these tools provide for added comfort by providing an alternate gripping surface that can be used alone using one hand or in combination with a main handle portion for two-handed operation, thereby providing added leverage and comfort, especially over extended operating periods.
Thus, in order to have the capability of optimally performing both single- and two-handed operations generally required a user to obtain both a palm-fitting tool and a tool with a long-handled grip, respectively.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
According to the present invention, an interchangeable handle grip assembly, conversion kit, and tools having an interchangeable handle grip are provided having an inlet extension tube and an outlet extension tube. The assembly includes a housing extension having a mounting bracket into which the inlet extension tube and the outlet extension tube are inserted. An extension grip cover fitted to cover at least a portion of the mounting bracket provides a gripping surface thereon.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.